Ninja's Have Internet?
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Just as it says..This is about Naruto having chat rooms! As well, Two girls sneak into the chat rooms. Rated T, Because of slight language and being perverted.
1. Not Gaara! Happy Pills?

**(A/N) Hello all!!...I'm running outta ideas so..I'm writing this!! Hope you all like it!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Brittany: Get to the story already!!**

**Me: Okay..Just stay calm..**

**Brittany: I AM CALM!!!**

**Me: DO NOT MAKE ME GET LEE ON THE PHONE!!!**

**Brittany: EEEPPP!! Okay I'll be good..**

**Me: Yay!..Now to the story 'Ninjas have Internet?'..I do not own Naruto!! Neither does Britt!!**

**...**

**lilbabydoll94 has logged on**

**lilbabydoll94: **Awww...noones on..

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged on**

**lilbabydoll94: **YAY!! BRITT YOUR ON!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Yea just hacked in..anyone else on?

**lilbabydoll94: **No..I thought that when I hacked into the Konoha chatroom that there would be some people on...

**pandaofdarkness95:** Don't worry Stacy they will come on

**ramenrulez999 has logged on**

**ramenrulez999: **Hiya!

**pandaofdarkness95: **See!

**lilbabydoll94: **Awww...but it's just Naruto!

**ramenrulez999: **How do you two know me?

**lilbabydoll94: **Uhmm...just a guess...hehehe..

**ramenrulez999: -**shrugs- Make sense

**lilbabydoll94: **Why did you type that in?

**ramenrulez999: **Cause I wanted too! BELIEVE IT!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Sheesh would you stop with the 'BELIEVE IT!!!' Crap!

**ramenrulez999: **Gaara how did you get in here? Are you visiting Konoha?!

**pandaofdarkness95: **I'M NOT GAARA!!! I'M A GIRL AND MY NAME'S BRITTANY!!!!!!

**lilbabydoll94: **I TOLD YOU THAT EVERYONE WOULD THINK YOUR GAARA!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Don't make me hurt you over your boyfriend's name!!

**lilbabydoll94: -**gasp- HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!...yet

**ramenrulez999: **I feel forgotten...

**lilbabydoll94: **Your not forgotten Naruto

**loveshotnakedwomen has logged on**

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Hey

**ramenrulez999: **AH!! PERVYSAGE!!!..why are you here? -glares at computer screen-

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Can't a guy chat with friends?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Why are you really here?

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Eh?..Gaara why are you here?

**pandaofdarkness95: **I'M NOT GAARA!!

**lilbabydoll94: **lol! I told you!!

**lovehotnakedwomen: **Uhmm...Naruto..who're they?

**ramenrulez999: **Two girls..atleast I think '**lilbabydoll94'** is a girl

**lilbabydoll94: **Yes..I'm a girl..when we was talking about Gaara being my boyfriend didn't you figure it out?

**ramenrulez999: **I thought that maybe Gaara way gay..the way his eyes are it's like he puts on alot of eye liner

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Gaara is your boyfriend?

**pandaofdarkness95: **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**lilbabydoll94: -**blushes- He is not my boyfriend...yet..NARUTO!!!

**ramenrulez999: **What?

**lilbabydoll94: **GAARA IS NOT GAY!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**loveshotnakedwomen: **could've fooled me

**lilbabydoll94: **WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Eh...nothing -sweat drops-

**redsandlover16 has logged on**

**redsandlover16: **Hello

**ramenrulez999: **Hey Gaara!! We were just talking about you!

**redsandlover16: **About me?

**pandaofdarkness95: **okay I'm good, I'm good..phew..I laughed so hard I almost died..

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Yea

**redsandlover16: **What?

**ramenrulez999: **About if your gay or not

**redsandlover16: **...

**pandaofdarkness95: **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Naruto..You just don't say that to a man!

**lilbabydoll94: **HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU NARUTO!!! GAARA IS NOT GAY YOU MOTHER #&%ER!!!

**ramenrulez999: -**cowers in fear-

**redsandlover16: **Who are they?

**loveshotnakedwomen: **Some girls

**pandaofdarkness95: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**redsandlover16: **Someone would think that she is me...

**ramenrulez999: **IKNOW!!!

**lilbabydoll94: **That's what I've been telling her!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **SHUT UP!!!

**quietguy83 has logged on**

**quietguy83: **Hello

**ramenrulez999: **Hey Shino!

**loveshotnakedwomen: **My download's done gotta go..hehehehehe

**loveshotnakedwomen has logged off**

**quietguy83: **weird...

**pandaofdarkness95: **HA!! HE WAS DOWNLOADING SOMETHING PERVY!!

**lilbabydoll94: **humm...I wonder what it was...hehehehe..

**ramenrulez999: **A PERVY GIRL!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **HAHAHAHA!!!! Your a pervert!!

**lilbabydoll94: **I was just curious...anyway I've already saw the movie, He needs to put a better password..It was so easy to figure out

**ramenrulez999: **wha...

**redsandlover16: **...

**quietguy83: **...

**pandaofdarkness95: **WHAT?!

**lilbabydoll94: **The story of the the movie sucks so bad but...using the weapons that way was pretty interesting....I like the anime one where Gaara comes at my house and spends the night...I never knew that he could do that!!!

**redsandlover16: **What? I did what?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Oh Yea! I remember that one!!

**ramenrulez999: **You girls are perverted, I'm logging off

**ramenrulez999 has logged off**

**quietguy83: **Oh..I think I've saw that aswell...If that was you then you are quite pretty

**lilbabydoll94: **...huh?

**pandaofdarkness95: **okay...kinda freaky

**redsandlover16: **where is this 'movie'??

**lilbabydoll94: **I'll send you the link..I'll send everyone the link!

**puppetmaster18 has logged on**

**hotfangirl19 has logged on**

**lilbabydoll94: **Sent it!

**(silence)**

**puppetmaster18: **GAARA!!!

**hotfangirl19: **What is this?!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Stacy!! Did you send it too Kankuro and Temari too?!

**lilbabydoll94: **oops..my bad..

**quietguy83: **So this is you? Wait! How did you make this?

**lilbabydoll94: **I uh..I'm not explaining that one..hehe..

**redsandlover16: **interesting...

**puppetmaster18: **Are you still watching it Gaara?

**redsandlover16: **I want to see how it ends...

**hotfangirl19: **...Your a pervert!

**puppetmaster18: **oooh..Gaara I didn't know you could do that...

**redsandlover16: **neither did I...

**quietguy83: **humm...Is there a sequel?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Your the biggest pervert Shino!

**lilbabydoll94: **heh...I feel kinda uncomfortable with everyone watching me and Gaara..both naked...

**loveshotnakedwomen has logged on**

**IchaIchareader79 has logged on**

**IchaIchareader79: **My pervert senses are tingling

**loveshotnakedwomen: **So are mine!

**Everyone: **...

**The Girls: **PERVERTS!!!

**quietguy83: **Here I'll send you two the link

**lilbabydoll94: **NOOOO!!!!

**(silence)**

**loveshotnakedwomen: **I'm liking this!

**IchaIchareader79: **Hmm...Not bad..

**lilbabydoll94: -**pout- great now I feel like a porn star

**pandaofdarkness95: **Stacy, It's fake

**lilbabydoll94: **I know that...

**loveshotnakedwomen: **I'm gonna get off

**IchaIchareader79: **Me too

**loveshotnakedwomen has logged off**

**IchaIchareader79 has logged off**

**hotfangirl19: **I'll type it again..PERVERTS!!!

**redsandlover16: **Wow..it seemed so real..

**puppetmaster18: **I know...

**pandaofdarkness95: **Hey Kankuro!!!

**puppetmaster18: **Do I know you?

**lilbabydoll94: **She's only your secret admirer

**puppetmaster18: **What?

**hotfangirl19: **Gosh..he has a secret admirer?

**pandaofdarkness95: **SHUT UP!!! I AM NOT A STALKER!!****

lilbabydoll94: I never said you were -smirks-

**pandaofdarkness95: **That's it! YOUR DEAD!!!

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged off**

**lilbabydoll94: **uh-oh...gotta go!! Bye Gaara, Bye Shino!!!

**lilbabydoll94 has logged off**

**puppetmaster18: **Ok..that was ackward...

**redsandlover16: **I still think that the movie was pretty good...

**hotfangirl19: **Uh..Gaara I think that them happy pills are messin you up

**redsandlover16: **I'm thinking of changing my screen name to **'sexypornlover16' **...

**puppetmaster18: **dude...

**hotfangirl19: **That's it!! I'm taking away the pills!!

**hotfangirl19 has logged off**

**redsandlover16: **NO NEVER!!!

**redsandlover16 has logged off**

**puppetmaster18: -**sigh- I better go

**puppetmaster18 has logged off**

**quietguy83: **Hmmm...Stacy is near by..I think I'll pay her a visit

**quietguy83 has logged off**

**...**

**(A/N) Okay sorry if it sucked but it'll be better next time!**

**The peoples!**

**lilbabydoll94-Stacy/Me**

**pandaofdarkness95-Brittany/Britt**

**ramenrulez999-Naruto**

**loveshotnakedwomen-Jiraiya**

**redsandlover16-Gaara**

**quietguy83-Shino**

**puppetmaster18-Kankuro**

**hotfangirl19-Temari**

**IchaIchareader79-Kakashi**


	2. Youth! Perverted Girl?

**(A/N) I hope everyone likes this!!! Thanks for reading!!**

**Britt: Whatever just get on with the chat!!**

**Me: Okay me nor Britt owns Naruto..or any of the other characters! ENJOY!!**

**...**

**lilbabydoll94 has logged on**

**lilbabydoll94: **Hey everyone!!

**flamesofyouth: **A new youth!!!

**fatefollower17: **Lee, shut up..

**meatballs2: **Neji, don't be so mean

**lilbabydoll94: **lol..meatballs....hehehe..HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**meatballs2: **...shut up..

**fatefollower17: **...hn

**flamesofyouth: **HAHAHAHAHA!!! LAUGHING IS VERY YOUTHFUL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**sexydogboy58 has logged on**

**sexydogboy58: **Hey!

**lilbabydoll94: **Hey..is that you Kiba?

**sexydogboy58: **...who are you?

**lilbabydoll94: **I'm Stacy!!

**sexydogboy58: **cool..Well I'm Kiba

**lilbabydoll94: **I knew it!!

**youthfulness has logged on**

**youthfulness: **back to youthful training!!

**flamesofyouth: **Yes, Gai-sensai!!

**flamesofyouth has logged off**

**meatballs2: **Gotta go..

**fatefollower17: **Me too

**meatballs2 has logged off**

**fatefollower17 has logged off**

**youthfulness: **You two want to do some youthful training?

**lilbabydoll94: **Sorry but I'll pass on that

**sexydogboy58: **Yea, Me too!

**youthfulness: **Okay then, Bye beautiful youths!

**youthfulness has logged off**

**sexydogboy58: **Okay...I don't think I could stand him as my sensai

**lilbabydoll94: **I know what you mean...

**sexydogboy58: **Hey! Shino said something about seeing a Stacy earlier! Was that you?!

**lilbabydoll94: **Crap! He's looking for me..uhmm...heh..well he won't find me

**sexydogboy58: **hmmm...oh well..you know it's just me and you on

**lilbabydoll94: **...eh?

**sexydogboy58: **lets take this chat up a higher level

**lilbabydoll94: **what do you mean..Kiba?

**sexydogboy58: **You know why my screen name is '**sexydogboy58' **don't you?

**lilbabydoll94: **uhmm...I dunno**...(Really..yes I do lol)**

**sexydogboy58: **It's because I'm sexy and I'm really good at doggy style -winks-

**lilbabydoll94: **Oh uhmm..-blushes- Well...that's cool..hehe..and 58 means your 58 years old right?! Or you were born in 1958!

**sexydogboy58: **uhmm..no..I just like the number

**lilbabydoll94: **I was just teasing..oh my name means I'm a little baby doll that loves to be played with and cuddled...and undressed

**sexydogboy58: **Woah...your a cool girl!

**lilbabydoll94: **Thanks -smiles-

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged on**

**lilbabydoll94: **ABOUT TIME!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **I had stuff to do!

**lilbabydoll94: **Did he give you alot of chores?

**pandaofdarkness95: **That stupid SON OF A #*%#$!!!

**sexydogboy58: **Well...hello

**pandaofdarkness95: **Oh hey, Kiba

**sexydogboy58: **What?! How did you two know?!

**lilbabydoll94: **Our secret..hehe

**pandaofdarkness95: **Yea...

**sexydogboy58: **oh whatever...my sis is wanting the internet so I have to go..bye Stacy and Gaara!

**sexydogboy58 has logged off**

**pandaofdarkness95: **I'M NOT GAARA!!!!!

**lilbabydoll94: **HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

**deathavenger1616 has logged on**

**pandaofdarkness95: **NOOOOOOO!!!!

**lilbabydoll94: **Hey..Sasuke

**deathavenger1616: **whatever...

**pandaofdarkness95: **I'm leaving!

**lilbabydoll94: **Why?

**pandaofdarkness95: **For one Sasuke's on, Two My fingers hurt, Three the $*#&^$% has me doing more chores..

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged off**

**lilbabydoll94: **Don't leave me alone with him!!!

**deathavenger1616: **Hn..

**lilbabydoll94: **just great!

**deathavenger1616: **Itachi..Itachi..Itachi..must kill Itachi!

**lilbabydoll94: **Do you have to type that in?

**deathavenger1616: **Yes!

**ramenrulez999 has logged on**

**ramenrulez999: **Hey Sasuke, Hey perverted girl!

**lilbabydoll94: **I'm Stacy!!

**deathavenger1616: **perverted girl?

**ramenrulez999: **Yea she's a pervert!

**lilbabydoll94: **Just shut up!

**deathavenger1616: **Hn

**ramenrulez999: **whatever you say, perverted girl!

**lilbabydoll94: **If you don't shut up I'll hurt you down and beat you to a bloodly pulp!

**ramenrulez999: **Oh I'm so scared -laughs-

**lilbabydoll94: **Your going down!!

**lilbabydoll94 has logged off**

**ramenrulez999: **lol like she's really know where I liveaaaaaaaeeeefcccccghjsyjjjm gsfdhbjsb

**deathavenger1616: **?

**ramenrulez999: **Sorry but Naruto has gone offline!

**ramenrulez999 has logged off**

**deathavenger1616: **I'm the only one on...I think I'll log off

**deathavenger1616 has logged off**

**sasukelover6161 has logged on**

**sasukefan1166 has logged on**

**sasukefan1166: **I thought you said Sasuke was on?!

**sasukelover6161: **He was suppose to be on..Naruto said he was then somereason he hung up on me...THAT STUPID BAKA!!!

**sasukefan1166: **Since he's not on I'm leaving

**sasukefan1166 has logged off**

**sasukelover6161: **Tsunade has some training for me..-sigh-

**sasukelover6161 has logged off**

**...**

**(A/N) I hoped everyone liked this chappy ^^...Review and give me some ideas!!**

**flamesofyouth-Lee**

**fatefollower17-Neji**

**meatballs2-TenTen**

**sexydogboy58-Kiba**

**youthfulness-Gai**

**deathavenger1616-Sasuke/Gay Boy**

**sasukelover6161-Sakura**

**sasukefan1166-Ino**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Shika Cheer up! What's It?

**(A/N) Hello everyone!! Please Review!!! ^^ ENJOY!!!**

**...**

**slysnakeoro1 has logged on**

**loyalfoureyes has logged on**

**slysnakeoro1: **Hmm..noones on..awww I was hoping that I could chat with some girls

**loyalfoureyes: **don't worry lord Orochimaru, there's bound for some to come on -pushes up glasses-

**slysnakeoro1: **Yes, I just have to wait

**lilbabydoll94 has logged on**

**lilbabydoll94: **uh..hi

**loyalfoureyes: **See I told you

**slysnakeoro1: **Yes you did

**lilbabydoll94: **hmm...what're you two doing in here? I thought this was just the konoha chat room..

**loyalfoureyes: **Look whos talking

**lilbabydoll94: -**gasp- How do you know?!

**slysnakeoro1: **heh...well,well..little girl how are you doing?

**lilbabydoll94: **eh..alright..

**slysnakeoro1: **that's good..hehehe -licks lips-

**lilbabydoll94: **uh...

**chubbiebutterfliesrule has logged on**

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Hey

**lilbabydoll94: **I'M SAVED!!!

**slysnakeoro1: **Well..It's not fun anymore, Come on Kabuto lets go

**loyalfoureyes: **Yes, Lord Orochimaru!

**slysnakeoro1 has logged off**

**loyalfoureyes has logged off**

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **was that Orochimaru and Kabuto?!

**lilbabydoll94: -**shrugs- maybe...

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **oooookay..I thought Shikamaru said he was going to be on

**lilbabydoll94: **He's not on now

**sotroublesome1234 has logged on**

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Speak of the devil...

**sotroublesome1234: **huh?

**lilbabydoll94: **Well long time no chat, Shikamaru

**sotroublesome1234: **Hey Stacy, It has been along time. What have you been doing?

**lilbabydoll94: **My sensai had me to do a ton of chores before I could get on the internet...He's getting really annoying!!

**sotroublesome1234: **I know what you mean

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **how do you two know eachother???

**lilbabydoll94: **Eh..We were..are good chat friends

**sotroublesome1234: **Yea

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **oh..

**lilbabydoll94: **I remember the night we first chatted

**sotroublesome1234: **Oh yea I remember, You were sad over something..what was it again?

**lilbabydoll94: **My sensai...jumped me and..I shall not type anymore infront of Chouji

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **How do you know it's me?

**lilbabydoll94: 'chubbiebutterfliesrule' **...it just screams Chouji!

**sotroublesome1234: **yes it does

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **I see your point

**lilbabydoll94: **Anyway...Shikamaru what have you been up to?

**sotroublesome1234: **Nothing really, Just tracking down the akatsuki...they are good at hiding..

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **I thought that you can't give information out!!

**lilbabydoll94: **It's okay I can be trusted, I've helped Shika out with some of his harder missions he was stuck on

**sotroublesome1234: **Yea..remember the one last month?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Oh yea..Where the demon cat got loose and hid somewhere?

**lilbabydoll94: **Yep ^^

**sotroublesome1234: **She knew where it would hide

**lilbabydoll94: **I use to have dogs and they would chase my cousin's cat outta the house when she visited...dang thing was really smart...

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **oh okay...where do you live?

**sotroublesome1234: **I've already asked her before

**lilbabydoll94: **I'm paranoid of rapists...so I don't really trust internet people..sorry ^^'

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **It's okay

**sotroublesome1234: **Troublesome..

**lilbabydoll94: **Sheesh Shika your always down, Cheer up!

**sotroublesome1234: **when will that happen?

**lilbabydoll94: **I'll cheer you up! See you in a bit!! Bye Chouji!!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Bye, Stacy!!

**sotroublesome1234: **Wait! what?!

**lilbabydoll94: **hehe

**lilbabydoll94 has logged off**

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Woah Shikamaru, Your going to have fun tonight!

**sotroublesome1234: **Yea right, my kind of fun is staring at the clouds

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Wait! You never ever..did _it_?

**sotroublesome1234: **Did what?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **_IT_!

**sotroublesome1234: **What do you mean, Chouji?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **OMG!!! You never did it!! Even I've done it!

**sotroublesome1234: **DID WHAT?!?!?!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **remember that party two weeks ago at Ino's house?

**sotroublesome1234: **Yes, What about it?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Ino got drunk and me and her..did _it_

**sotroublesome1234: **You two did wha....GROSS MAN!!! SHE WAS _DRUNK_!!! SICK DRUNK!!!!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **It isn't gross, How is it? Sakura got drunk and _did_Lee..Hinata was weird, she only drunk one glass and she went up the stairs with Neji...

**sotroublesome1234: **troublesome man...I didn't need to know that..do they know it?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **yes..but they try to forget it

**sotroublesome1234: **See what I mean! I would go for sober

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **...

**sotroublesome1234: **What the!! She's here!!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Tell me man!! What's she wearing?!?!

**sotroublesome1234: **Your a pervert Chouji, I'm wearing a short black dress with no underwear..it that what you wanted to read?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Geez...I was just curious...

**sotroublesome1234: **Sorry, Shika is busy right now...he'll get back on later

**sotroublesome1234 has logged off**

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **I'm alone...

**shyunknowngirl45 has logged on**

**shyunknowngirl45: **Hello

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Hey, Hinata

**shyunknowngirl45: **Naruto coming on?

**chubbiebuterfliesrule: **I dunno

**shyunknowngirl45: **Oh..okay

**teddybearartist has logged on**

**teddybearartist: **Hiya Hinata, Chouji!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Hey, Sai

**shyunknowngirl45: **Hello Sai...

**teddybearartist: **Is Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun coming on anytime soon?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **I really don't know..Sasuke said something about coming on later

**teddybearartist: **Sasuke-kun!! I'll wait!

**moneylovingmednin has logged on**

**moneylovingmednin: **Hello

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Hey, Tsunade

**teddybearartist: **Hi, Tsunade!

**shyunknowngirl45: **Hello, Tsunade

**moneylovingmednin: **Well..Whats everyone up to?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **I'm just bored

**teddybearartist: **I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun!!

**shyunknowngirl45: **I'm taking a break from training

**moneylovingmednin: **Good, Good...well have any of you talked to Sakura lately?

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **No

**shyunknowngirl45: **Not me

**teddybearartist: **I did ^^!!

**moneylovingmednin: **what was she doing?

**teddybearartist: **I was helping her buy some pregnancy tests

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Woah!

**shyunknowngirl45: **uh...uh...uh..................................

**moneylovingmednin: **Wait! WHAT?!

**teddybearartist: **She said it was for her friend, Not Ino or Tenten either...It was for some normal woman..

**moneylovingmednin: **Oh okay...good

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **close one, man

**teddybearartist: **I would love a child...a girl would be perfect!

**moneylovingmednin: **....

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **...man..a boy would be better

**teddybearartist: **no!! a girl!! Girls love to draw! look at Stacy!! she can draw really good!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **How do you know Stacy??

**teddybearartist: **we are very good friends!!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **what do you mean by 'very'?

**teddybearartist: **That we're really good friends!!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **never mind

**shyunknowngirl45: **Who made Hinata pass out??

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Not me!!

**moneylovingmednin: **Sai!!! ^^

**shyunknowngirl45: **Your fate is mine!!!

**shyunknowngirl45 has logged off**

**teddybearartist: **uh-oh..I have to go and run! BYE!!

**teddybearartist has logged off**

**moneylovingmednin: **I have to go see this!!

**chubbiebutterfliesrule: **Me too!!

**moneylovingmednin has logged off**

**chubbiebutterfliesrule has logged off**

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged on**

**pandaofdarkness95: **noones on?..I was hoping to get a break from my stupid sensai!...

**pandaofdarkness95: **I guess I'll go to his chat room then..sheesh!

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged off**

**...**

**(A/N) I hope everyone liked this...sorry if it was boring but I'm mainly writing this for my cousin!!!**

**Britt: And because your outta ideas for the other stories!**

**Me: Yea..whatever anyway here's the people list!!**

**slysnakeoro1-Orochimaru**

**loyalfoureyes-Kabuto**

**chubbiebutterfliesrule-Chouji**

**sotroublesome1234-Shikamaru**

**shyunknowngirl45-Hinata**

**teddybearartist-Sai**

**moneylovingmednin-Tsunade**

**Britt: That's it! got any questions just REVIEW!!!**


	4. Akatsuki Chatting! He's Alive?

**(A/N) I hope everyone's enjoying this as much as we are!!**

**Britt: I love this cause it's so funny!!!**

**Me: ^^ ENJOY!!! Me nor Britt owns Naruto!!**

**...**

**lilbabydoll94 has logged on**

**pandaofdarkness95: **WHERE WAS YOU LAST NIGHT?!?

**sweetcandie2: **Yes we stayed up all night waiting for you

**crispychicken2: **You better have a good explanation!!

**lilbabydoll94: **hehehe....just visited someone is all...

**pandaofdarkness95: **ALL NIGHT?!?

**lilbabydoll94: **sorry...

**mainmanzero1: **Lets get back to what we were talking about!

**immortalsexyworshipper: **about $&#%ing time you said that!!

**bluebangbeautiful: **Lets just get this over with, un

**handsomesharkman3: **Yea, I'm hungry!

**stupidblindpedophileweasel: **Kisame, shut up

**lilbabydoll94: **LOL!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**bluebangbeautiful: **lol, un

**immortalsexyworshipper: **Hahahahhaha!!!

**handsomesharkman3: **hehehehehehe

**mainmanzero1: **Itachi why is your screen name that?!?

**stupidblindpedophileweasel: **I don't know...but I think someone -glares at Stacy's screen name- hacked into my account

**lilbabydoll94: **Why would you accuse me?

**sweetcandy2: **She's been nothing but nice to us

**crispychicken2: **No she hasn't!! I want to eat her!!!

**sweetcandy2: **we're not going to eat her!

**mainmanzero1: **whatever!! lets get back to the meeting!!!!

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **What'd I miss?? I had to go to the bathroom

**mainmanzero1: **You really didn't miss anything...important!! -glares at Stacy's screen name-

**lilbabydoll94: **What'd I do?!?

**whitepaperrocks65: **the meeting, Pein

**mainmanzero1: **oh yea, Thank you Konan

**whitepaperrocks65: :3**

**pandaofdarkness95: :P**...bitch..

**mainmanzero1: **BRITTANY!!!!

**whitepaperrocks65: **What was that?!

**immortalsexyworshipper: **Why can she cuss and not &%&ing me?!

**lilbabydoll94: **It's called filter you idiot..and anyway that can mean a female dog!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Back to the meeting!!!

**mainmanzero1: **You two ain't even suppose to be in this chat room

**goodboy37: **Yea Stacy-chan and Britt ain't suppose to be in akatsuki chat room

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **neither are you

**lilbabydoll94: **AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Your suppose to be dead!!!!

**mainmanzero1: **He is

**bluebangbeautiful: **Yea he's a ghost and he's inside one of his own puppets, un

**handsomesharkman3: **Yea...mean you girls never noticed him??

**stupidblindpedophileweasel: **hn..

**pandaofdarkness95: **No!! BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!!!!

**lilbabydoll94: **Now I feel uncomfortable...

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **I know where you went last night..**:3**

**lilbabydoll94: **uh-oh....

**goodboy37: **Where was Stacy-chan??

**scorpoionpuppetmaster6: **I was bored so I followed her

**whitepaperrocks65: **Tell us!!

**scorpionpuppermaster6: **She visited that shadow boy from konoha

**pandaofdarkness95: **Shikamaru?

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **Yea him

**crispychicken2: **STACY!! YOUR IN TROUBLE!!!!

**sweetcandy2: **Yea..you knew better

**crispychicken2 has logged off**

**sweetcandy2 has logged off**

**goodboy37: **Yea..Tobi's sad now!

**goodboy37 has logged off **

**handsomesharkman3: **I'M NOT HAPPY WITH YOU STACY!!!

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **I'm going to work you twice as hard!!! TRAINING STARTS NOW!!!!

**handsomesharkman3 has logged off**

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame has logged off**

**lilbabydoll94: **I'LL KILL YOU SASORI!!!!

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **I'm a ghost.. in a little puppet..can't kill me

**lilbabydoll94 has been disconnected**

**mainmanzero1: **GREAT!!! NOW WHAT ABOUT THE MEETING!!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **I can't believe Stacy would do that...

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **I video taped it if anyone wants to see it

**pandaofdarkness95: **Cool!! I'll be in the livingroom!!!

**bluebangbeautiful: **Me too, un!

**immortalsexyworshipper: **Yea, I gotta $*&%ing see this!!!

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged off**

**bluebangbeautiful has logged off**

**immortalsexyworshipper has logged off**

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **leader you want to see this?

**mainmanzero1: **Ewww..no

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **Okay then

**scorponpuppetmaster6 has logged off**

**mainmanzero1: **Now noone's on...I'm going to go get some coffee

**mainmanzero1 has logged off**

**whitepaperrocks65: **Hn...I'm bored...

**whitepaperrocks65 has logged off**

**stupidblindpedophileweasel: **Hn...How do I change my screen name back?..she messed it up..great!!

**stupidblindpedophileweasel has logged off**

**...**

**(A/N) Sorry if it wasn't that funny..hehe...I ran outta ideas for it...sorry!**

**Britt: Sasori's back...NOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Me: Well anyway here's the peoples**

**sweetcandy2-Good Zetsu**

**crispychicken2-Bad Zetsu**

**mainmanzero1-Pein**

**immortalsexyworshipper-Hidan**

**bluebangbeautiful-Deidara**

**handsomesharkman3-Kisame**

**stupidblindpedophileweasel-Itachi**

**whitepaperrocks65-Konan**

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame-Kakuzu**

**scorpionpuppetmaster6-Ghost Sasori**

**goodboy37-Tobi**

**Britt: That's about it!!**


	5. Everyone's A Pervert

**(A/N) I hope everyone's enjoying this!! Thank you all and here is another chater of NHI!!!**

**Britt: Me nor Stacy owns Naruto!!**

**..**

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged on**

**ramenrulez999: **Hey It's the other girl!

**IchaIchareader79: **Other girl..does she have a name?

**sasukelover6161: **Hello, What's your name, I'm Sakura!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Brittany...

**ramenrulez999: **Where's that perverted girl?

**sasukelover6161: **Perverted girl?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Stacy???

**ramenrulez999: **Yea Her!

**pandaofdarkness95: **I don't know..maybe they are not done with her yet...

**IchaIchareader79: **who are 'they'?

**sasukelover6161: **Kakashi-sensai! Don't be rude!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Eh..they are they!

**IchaIchareader79: **...Didn't really answer my question

**ramenrulez999: **Well...tell her that if she ever dares to come to my house like she did earlier..I'll beat her up! BELIEVE IT!!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Oka..wait a minute!! She went to your house???

**ramenrulez999: **Yep..

**sasukelover6161: **Naruto!! You're disgusting!

**IchaIchareader79: **Naruto..what happened?

**ramenrulez999: **Eh..uhm...I'm not going into details!

**sasukelover6161: **perverted pig!!

**IchaIchareader79: **Hmm...was it really that wild?

**pandaofdarkness95: **I do not feel comfortable with you all typing about Stacy like that...

**beautifulpinkpig32 has logged on**

**beautifulpinkpig32: **Hello, everyone

**sasukelover6161: **Hi, Shizune!

**IchaIchareader79: **Yo

**ramenrulez999: **Hey!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Heller!

**beautifulpinkpig32: **Are you new?

**pandaofdarkness95: **I guess you could say that

**beautifulpinkpig32: **Oh...

**sasukelover6161: **Anyway..Why are you on?..I mean, Doesn't Lady Tsunade have anything for you to do?

**beautifulpinkpig32: **I'm letting her take a break so..I'm taking a break myself..

**IchaIchareader79: **Did she find out anymore about the Akatsuki?

**pandaofdarkness95: **...

**ramenrulez999: **Yea! Did she?!

**beautifulpinkpig32: **Sadly not to much..but she knows the last time a member was spotted

**pandaofdarkness95: **Shitz! Dangit that stupid fish had to go eat even after he already ate!!

**sasukelover6161: **What?

**ramenrulez999: **What fish?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Eh..My..fish Yea my fish! I just fed him fish food and he..he..just ate one of my other fish!..yea my beautiful gold fish!!..I have to go buy another one!! BYE!!!

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged off**

**IchaIchareader79: **Weird

**beautifulpinkpig32: **Humm..The strange thing is that it was Kisame Hoshigaki spotted in a nearby village at a resturant..

**sasukelover6161: **Strange indeed..

**ramenrulez999: **Sakura..you need to change your screen name..that one makes you sound like Sasuke's sex toy

**IchaIchareader79: **Naruto, When did you past puberty?

**beautifulpinkpig32: **Oh my..

**sasukelover6161: **NARUTO!!! I'm Going To Kill You!!!!

**ramenrulez999: **You can't..I'm hiding so that one perverted girl won't find me..

**IchaIchareader79: **She must really be a freak..if you're scared of her..I would like to meet this..Stacy

**sasukelover6161: **You two are perverts! I'm leaving!!

**sasukelover6161 has logged off**

**beautifulpinkpig32: **I have to go, Tsunade's break is over

**IchaIchareader79: **Cya

**ramenrulez999: **Bye!

**beautifulpinkpig32 has logged off**

**ramenrulez999: **I'm going to get off, I'm hungry

**ramenrulez999 has logged off**

**IchaIchareader79: **It should be about time for the others to get on

**IchaIchareader79: **Why am I even typing this in?..Oh well..

**smokinghandsomemonkey has logged on**

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Am I late?

**IchaIchareader79: **No, you're actually right on time

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **good

**awesometeacher1 has logged on**

**awesometeacher1: **Hey

**IchaIchareader79: **Yo

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Hi

**awesometeacher1: **Guess what I found when I was leaving class

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **What?

**IchaIchareader79: **Wait until Genma gets on

**awesometeacher1: **Okay

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Ah come on, I don't wanna wait for that needle sucking pervert

**awesometeacher1: **That wasn't really nice to say about him..

**IchaIchareader79: **You're calling him a pervert? Aren't we all?

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Good point

**stacysawesomefriend94 has logged on**

**stacysawesomefriend94: **...

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **...hehehehahahaha!

**IchaIchareader79: **Uhm...hey

**awesometeacher1: **Genma..is that you?

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Wh-What the hell?!? I knew that girl was a perverted prankster!! She's a girl Naruto!! Yea, It's me!

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Stacy? Oh, Shikamaru knows her

**IchaIchareader79: **You guys know her? How old is she? Is she hot?

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Yes, seventeen and...oh yea but she is sooo evil!

**awesometeacher1: **That reminds me, When I was leaving my class room..I discovered something interesting

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **come on, Type it already

**IchaIchareader79: **hmm....

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Why did that little devil hack into my account?..mainly when?

**awesometeacher1: **I saw Naruto sneaking around in the halls looking nervous, Like he was waiting for someone to jump and gut him

**IchaIchareader79: **Really?

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **That's nothing, When Shikamaru came to training..he didn't once say 'troublesome' or 'what a drag', It was so bothersome

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Wow..what got into them boys?

**IchaIchareader79: **Naruto did mention about hiding from a perverted girl

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Stacy?

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Oh yea, Shikamaru did mention her name a couple of times but I just shrugged it off

**awesometeacher1: **When I asked Naruto what he was doing he told me 'Please don't tell perverted girl' I didn't have any clue who he was talking about

**stacysawesomefriend94: **I knew that girl was a perverted hot devil!! I bet she stole my extra senbon!!

**IchaIchareader79: **How does she know where you live?

**stacysawesomefriend94: **...

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Oh, I see what's been going on..Genma you sly devil

**stacysawesomefriend94: **What? Hey! Nothing like that happened! She was just curious where I lived and I showed her

**awesometeacher1: **She's a little young for you, Isn't she?

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Age means nothing!

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Nothing Happened!! We're just friends!!

**IchaIchareader79: **You did call her a 'Hot Perverted Devil'

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Friends! Nothing more!

**lilbabydoll94 has logged on**

**lilbabydoll94: **Ello all!!

**IchaIchareader79: **Yo

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Hey

**awesometeacher1: **Oh, Hello

**lilbabydoll94: **How is everyone?

**stacysawesomefriend94: **YOU EVIL LITTLE DEVIL!!!

**lilbabydoll94: **...?

**IchaIchareader79: **Oh! I remember you! You're that girl that was in that one video with Gaara!!

**lilbabydoll94: **Shoot..

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **What video?

**awesometeacher1: **You know Gaara?

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Stacy! Change my screen name! N O W!!!

**lilbabydoll94: **I didn't do anything..There could be a different Stacy, My name isn't rare ya know

**IchaIchareader79: **Got any more video's of yourself?

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **I want to see this..video

**lilbabydoll94: **...Uhmm...I don't..That was just a..one time thing!

**awesometeacher1: **Hey, What'd you do to Naruto?

**lilbabydoll94: **...WHAT'D HE SAY?! He Told?! HE'S DEAD *#!%ING MEAT!!!

**IchaIchareader79: **Oh, Was it personal?

**lilbabydoll94: **...Kakashi, You are truly a pervert

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **How'd you know it was him?

**stacysawesomefriend94: **She Is A Devil!! She Knows All!!

**lilbabydoll94: **You make me sound evil..

**stacysawesomefriend94: **That's Because You Are!!

**lilbabydoll94: **Yea, Uh-huh..I believe that..Oh crap..I ain't supposed to be on..

**awesometeacher1: **Why?

**lilbabydoll94: **I had major chores to do and..I haven't finished them yet..

**IchaIchareader79:** What kind of 'Chores'?

**lilbabydoll94:** ...You're kinda.. crossing the line, Kakashi

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Why are you here, I don't remember you

**awesometeacher1: **Yea, I don't remember a student named Stacy

**lilbabydoll94: **Ermm..I'm..visiting! from..er..Sunakagure!

**awesometeacher1: **Oh, Make sense...I think

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **Kinda fishy, If you ask me

**stacysawesomefriend94: **She's not from the village hidden in the sand, She told me she was from our village

**IchaIchareader79: **She's not trustworthy..

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **I agree with you, Kakashi

**lilbabydoll94: **Uhm..You know, I can read all that..right?

**awesometeacher1: **...We're all idiots

**IchaIchareader79: **But perverts none the less

**lilbabydoll94: **uh..You guys are getting weird, I'mma go now..

**lilbabydoll94 has logged off**

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Wait! My name, Change it back!!

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **She's gone

**stacysawesomefriend94: **dangit

**IchaIchareader79: **Well, I have things to get to..Lets continue this later

**awesometeacher1: **Okay, See ya Kakashi

**IchaIchareader79 has logged off**

**smokinghandsomemonkey: **I'm gonna split too, Cya guys

**awesometeacher1: **Ok, Bye

**smokinghandsomemonkey has logged off**

**awesometeacher1: **Bye, Genma

**stacysawesomefriend94: **oh yea, Bye..whatever

**awesometeacher1: **... Is that Stacy really THAT evil?

**stacysawesomefriend94: **YES!!!

**awesometeacher1: **uhm..okay, Well uh..I'm going to go now

**awesometeacher1 has logged off**

**stacysawesomefriend94: **Stacy, Just you wait..I'm going to have my revenge one day..muaha..hah..MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**...**

**(A/N) Wow..Genma's crazy O.o**

**Britt: Anyway, The peeps**

**beautifulpinkpig-Shizune**

**smokinghandsomemonkey-Asuma**

**awesometeacher1-Iruka**

**stacysawesomefriend94-Genma**

**Me: I think that's it..if not, please inform me!**


	6. Doomed Meeting, No Peanut Butter!

**(A/N) Hello again! Thanks for the reviews!! Here's another chapter**

**Britt: Thankz you all**

**...**

**pandaofdarkness95 has logged on**

**pandaofdarkness95: **Hello everyone!

**handsomesharkman3: **Hey

**bluebangbeautiful: **Hey, un

**lilbabydoll94: **Hey, Britt!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Omg! You're on before I am for once! -gasp-

**lilbabydoll94: **That's mean..

**mainmanzero1: **Now since everyone's here, We can begin

**pandaofdarkness95: **Eh? I thought we weren't part of the organization, Stacy don't you even DARE to try and actually say that

**lilbabydoll94: **.. It's not my fault I can't say it right the first time T^T

**immortalsexyworshipper: **No! #*%$ing say it! I gotta #$&%ing hear this again!

**darkemotionlesskiller: **Lets continue this meeting

**pandaofdarkness95: **. . .I liked Itachi's other screen name, It matched him better

**lilbabydoll94: **Yea! I can easily fix that!

**darkemotionlesskiller: **NO!! Don't you even dare!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

**handsomesharkman3: **You know.. That betrays your screen name, Cuz that didn't sound emotionless to me! Hah!

**pandaofdarkness95: **XD Kisame's right!

**lilbabydoll94: **Meanie.. :(

**whitepaperrocks65: **If our online meetings are going to get as stupid and non-senseable like when I'm actually with you guys.. I'm leaving

**goodboy37: **Tobi thinks that Stacy-chan and Britt-san makes everything fuuuuuuun!

**lilbabydoll94: **Yay!

**pandaofdarkness95: **. . .Should I be flattered? Cuz I'm not...

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **lets get this wrapped up! If I have to go to an extra meeting like earlier.. I'm going to work Stacy til her fingers bleed!

**lilbabydoll94: **Please.. don't, I'm still recovering from you're chores -sob-sob-

**mainmanzero1: **Fine, Okay.. After some helpful information from Brittany..about SOMEONE being sighted at a restaurant

**handsomesharkman3: **...What..I was hungry, I couldn't help it

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **I never get hungry, Therefore.. I don't need food

**pandaofdarkness95: **We all know that, Puppet boy.. or should I say.. Ghost boy?! HAHA!!

**scorpionpuppetmaster6: **Ghost boy haunt little girl :D

**pandaofdarkness95: **. . .-cringe-

**mainmanzero1: **As I was say- er, typing.. We have to be more cautious from now on.

**lilbabydoll94: **Hey, Pein.. I don't wanna be mean or anything.. but, you're extremely boring

**mainmanzero1: **. . .that's it, No more popcorn shark for you

**lilbabydoll94: **O.o . . . NUUUUU!!!! I LOVE THOSE!!!

**handsomesharkman3: **BOOYAH!! IN YOUR FACE!! IN YOUR FACE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**darkemotionlesskiller: **Kisame.. If you do not stop thrusting that thing in my face, I will chop it off and sell it as sushi

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **Ohhh! I Smell Profit!!

**handsomesharkman3: **.. .Okay, I'm calm!

**goodboy37: **Hey? Where's Zetsu-sempai?

**lilbabydoll94: **Oh, I thought someone was missing..And I was suppose to spend the night with him. You guys say anything pervy, I'll go all sugar high on your butts!

**immortalsexyworshipper: **Take away my $%*#ing fun..

**mainmanzero1: **Yes, He had a mission

**pandaofdarkness95: **Missions are fun! Unless you're waiting for someone to return..

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **You like doing missions?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Yea, Both me and Stacy love doing missions

**lilbabydoll94: **Yup

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **Leader-sama.. Make them members, I'm sure they'd do more work than Hidan.. oh wait, Stacy already does

**immortalsexyworshipper: **Are you #*%#ing comparing me to an annoying %*#$?!

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **yes

**immortalsexyworshipper: -**fume- old greedy %*&#tard

**lilbabydoll94: **But.. I'm not annoying.. -sob-

**bluebangbeautiful: **Yes, Yes you are..un

**lilbabydoll94: **Deidara! I thought you liked me!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **What? Deidara can't like you!

**mainmanzero1: **Why?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Because..he..he..HE JUST CAN'T!!!

**bluebangbeautiful: **I can like Stacy if I want, un.. Are you jealous?

**pandaofdarkness95: **Wha..?! I AM NOT!!

**handsomesharkman3: **Ha! She is, Stacy and Deidara sitting in a gutter, Licking peanut butter off of eachother!

**pandaofdarkness95: **Kisame! -gasp-

**lilbabydoll94: **. . . I don't like peanut butter

**darkemotionlesskiller: **Hmm.. I'm going to.. er.. go into the kitchen for no reason at all

**darkemotionlesskiller has logged off**

**pandaofdarkness95: **...Stacy?

**lilbabydoll94: **...I'm scared

**handsomesharkman3: **Stacy, One word.. run

**lilbabydoll94: **Too late, Hehehe

**lilbabydoll94 has logged off**

**mainmanzero1: **. . .Kakuzu, Reduce Itachi's pay -.-

**greedsmynamemoneysmygame: **Gladly!!

**immortalsexyworshipper: **I gotta $*%#ing see what Itachi does with her! Maybe something naughty!

**mainmanzero1: **FINE!! Everyone just leave! Fuck this meeting, I don't give a flying fuck anymore

**immortalsexyworshipper: **How.. YOU $*^$ing CUSSED!! WHY ARE YOU NOT GETTING #&%*ING CENSORED?!?

**mainmanzero1: **I'm god, I can do anything..

**immortalsexyworshipper: **$%*^ity %*$^ &*#$, #^$% YOU ALL TO #$&*ING #*%$ FILLED HEATHEN HELL!!!!!!!!

**pandaofdarkness95: **That's alot of bleeps!

**immortalsexyworshipper logged off angrily**

**pandaofdarkness95: **HOW'D HE DO THAT?!? :D

**handsomesharkman3: **Like this..

**handsomesharkman3 logged off happily**

**pandaofdarkness95: **Sweet! I gotta try that!

**pandaofdarkness logged off moody while Pms'ing**

**bluebangbeautiful: **...That's explains alot, Anyway.. Cya, un

**bluebangbeautiful logged off**

**(Everyone logs off leaving only one left)**

**goodboy37: **. . .Now, I can discuss my master plan! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**onewhoknowsall: **SHUT THE HELL UP, MADARA!!!

**goodboy37: **uh..uh.. TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!

**goodboy37 has logged off in a hurry**

**onewhoknowsall: **hehehe, I love being me..

**...**

**(A/N) I'm so so sorry for the short chapter! I was kinda in a hurry.. forgive me!! **

**Britt: The peepers!**

**darkemotionlesskiller - Itachi's other screen name**

**onewhoknowsall - Unknown**

**Britt: Actually, that was me :D **

**Me: . . .Omg, Britt's evil!**


End file.
